


Up

by Anso



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anso/pseuds/Anso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little concersation in the SGC infirmary. Episode tag to "Homecoming".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

Title: Up  
Author: Anso  
Characters: Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson, brief appearance by Jack O'Neill  
Timeline: Season 7, set during "Homecoming"  
Rating: G  
Word count: 2,032  
Notes: This is a response to the Jonas Alphabet Soup for the letter U. Minor spoilers for season five's episode "Meridian" and season seven's episode "Fallen". I own nothing, I just borrow. I promise to carefully put them back. Beta by Rosie.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daniel walked slowly up to the entrance of the infirmary. In the doorway he hesitated, not wanting to disturb any of the patients in the beds lined up along the walls. Was he allowed to just enter the infirmary and seek out the person he wanted to see? Could he come and go as he pleased? Daniel remembered the infirmary from before he ascended, but the memory was hazy at best, confusing him more than it helped him figure out how to act. His first days back were clearer to him, but so much had happened during a short time that he still was working on making sense of all that as well. Despite the haziness of his memories related to this place, Daniel clearly remembered that he had rarely been alone when waking up here. It should be safe for him to enter.

Spotting the close-cut blond head of the man he was seeking out, Daniel slowly walked up to the bed. The patient lying there was awake, watching Daniel's approach with a small smile on his face, eyes clear and focused on Daniel as he came closer.

"Daniel," Jonas said, indicating for Daniel to sit down. Daniel spotted a stool and rolled it over before seating himself beside the bed.

"Hi," Daniel answered, giving a little smile of his own. Jonas smiled a lot, Daniel had noticed while on Anubis' ship. He relaxed at the fact that Jonas was awake and let his smile turn into a warm greeting. "How are you?" Daniel asked, gesturing to Jonas' injured side.

"I'm fine. They say I'll be ready to get out of here in a day or two."

"That's good," Daniel nodded and felt his smile stretched wider. "That's great." He suddenly felt a pang of uncertainty. What would Jonas do? Jonas was on SG-1, occupying the place Daniel had learned he'd had. He couldn't remember much of his life as a member of SG-1 yet, but he'd been told he'd been on the team for several years. Would Jonas continue his work here? Or go home? Would he even be allowed back at Kelowna? What would Daniel himself do? A frown replaced Daniel's smile as the questions popped into his head.

"Hey," Jonas said, "I mean what I said earlier. You can have your office back. I really don't mind."

"I remember." Daniel said. "What about your place on SG-1?"

Daniel wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He'd had fun on that ship. Somehow he sensed he'd not always thought it fun to crawl around narrow spaces or hide around corners wearing military gear and a big machine gun. Jack had showed him that his life had been one of books and languages and ancient cultures. Although he'd explained that Daniel had been on SG-1 he hadn't talked about what that entailed in specifics, wanting Daniel to remember on his own. During their recent mission Daniel, somewhat to his surprise, found that handling the machine gun and the military equipment came just as easy to him as holding a pen. He'd done a lot of both, then. Onboard the ship he'd been assaulted with little blink-of-an-eye glimpses of his life at the SGC. He hadn't had time to think much of them there, but now he had time. Daniel decided he had liked the work he apparently had done here. He must have since he'd been at it for five years or so before his actions on Kelowna earned him a place among the Ascended and Jonas a place on SG-1. What little he'd seen had scared him and woken his curiosity. The reports he'd read had helped explain some of it, but Daniel sensed his curiosity waken and his thirst for knowledge and understanding waken with it. Daniel decided he'd like to do this seemingly dual job. There was yet much to learn, much to figure out but if the team wanted him back, he was here and willing to relearn and remember.

Jonas shrugged in the bed, wincing as he jarred his injured side. "Yeah, I guess we should talk about that. I…I like the job. It's fun. There's so much to see, so man people to meet, so much to learn…" His words echoing Daniel's thoughts, faded and Jonas became distant for a little while. Daniel wondered what he'd already seen and done that he couldn't remember.

Jonas looked at Daniel. "Then there is the situation on Kelowna that needs to be resolved, and I did have a fairly interesting job there before all of this happened. I think they need me, Daniel. I think I have to go back. I have to help them. I just hope they'll allow me."

"Yes, there is that. From what I've heard they think you've betrayed them, but what you've really done is open up the world to them. They should be thankful for that. I don't see why they wouldn't," Daniel said. "Talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I will," Jonas nodded. "I'll miss this though," he said after a little while.

"Yeah," Daniel thought about that. What had he missed? What had happened while he'd been away?

They sat in silence for a little while before Daniel added, almost inaudible. "I just had to ask."

Jonas smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I know. It's hard for you. You don't remember everything yet, right?"

"I don't." Daniel shook his head.

"It's incredible, Daniel. Just wait and see." Jonas beamed at him. "I'll try to put all your stuff back the way it was before I arrived," he added with a wink.

"Don't bother," Daniel said, feeling the smile returning. "I don't remember much from before yet, remember?"

Jonas laughed. "Yeah, I remember." Sobering he said "I do hope you remember all of it though."

"Me too," Daniel said. "Just not all at once, I've got enough with the memories I do have as it is. It's not like they come in chronological order." He gave a wry smile.

"I'm sure you do, just ask if there's anything I can help you with."

"I will. Thank you." They had talked about what had happened on Kelowna earlier, and Daniel held no grudge towards Jonas for what he did. He was only sorry that some of his fellow Kelownans had died the same horrible death he had.

Silence stretched out between them, but it was a comfortable silence, Daniel thought. Now that they'd sorted out the most pressing question on his mind he could relax a little. He belonged here, had friends here. Jonas had a home to go to as well, and a purpose. In time he'd remember it all and hopefully Jonas would help solve the problems the Kelownans now were facing. Only time would tell.

"I will never forget. The things you've done for us..." Daniel said.

"Nor will I. I still feel like I owe you a lot."

"No, you don't!" Realising where he was Daniel lowered his voice again. "You don't. You have done so much for us, for Earth, for me. Helping your people is the best thing you can do now."

"I guess you're right. It just feels like it never will be enough. You died, Daniel. Nothing can match up to that."

"I… I don't know what to say to that," Daniel answered. He had died. That memory had hit him while asleep and returned to him several times in form of a nightmare.

"On the brighter side you're here now, so let's just focus on that, shall we?" Jonas said, suddenly all smiles again.

"I remember having asked you this before, back on the ship, but are you always this up, this cheerful?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jonas shrugged. "I guess I am."

"I guess that must have annoyed Jack a little?"

"Oh yes! I think he was pretty frustrated with my cheerfulness at times, but it was a good thing too. Kept our hopes up when things went rough."

"I've read the reports," Daniel said. "You've been through some tough times."

"Well, so have you."

"True," Daniel admitted. "I've read about that as well."

They laughed.

"You'll visit?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, and you'll come too?"

"Yes."

Daniel stood. "You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Jonas said.

"Good. Get some rest, I'll be back later. Anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Daniel nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey," Jonas said to Daniel's retreating back. "O'Neill says you're a great cook. How about you make some of your famous dishes before I go home? Perhaps you could even give me a recipe or two?"

Daniel turned and went back to Jonas' bed. "He has? Really? Um…"

"Yeah, he's been wanting your," Jonas scrunched up his face to remember, "Hummus for months now. He's been talking about it for as long as I've been here."

"Really? He missed that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What?" Jonas sat up a little, looking intently at Daniel, watching him intently trying to remember, his face a deep frown.

"I don't think I remember how to make that. Hummus, you said? Hm…"

"Yeah. And Sam's been talking about some fish casserole you make too. Is there anything you don't cook?"

"I don't remember…. I don't think I'm any good at baking," Daniel said with certainty in his voice. "Teal'c makes a mean chocolate sheet cake though. That I do remember."

"Oh, yes! I have tasted that. It is the most delicious thing I've ever had." Jonas laughed again.

"It is. I'll ask if he can make one you can take with you."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"It must have been hard for you, having them talk about their memories of me when you were around?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"It was, at times. But it also helped me focus and reminded me of why I was here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jonas asked sincerely.

"For… I don't know. I can't remember." Daniel smiled sheepishly and Jonas laughed heartily. Jack had told him about his tendency for feeling guilty about everything he was involved with so Daniel decided not to feel guilty for having died and for Jonas having come to Earth. It'd been his choice. They'd both chosen the actions that led to where they now where.

"So, how about that hummus," Jonas asked when he had finally stopped laughing.

"Sure. I'll look up the ingredients and see if I can remember how to make it."

"Did I hear someone say hummus?" a voice said. Jack was suddenly standing behind Daniel, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders as if to anchor him in place.

"Yes, we were talking about it," Daniel said, turning his head to look at Jack.

"Excellent. Let's go then. I'm sure there's a kitchen somewhere where we can find the things we need. "

"I'll just wait here, then," Jonas said from the bed, smiling.

"You do that," came the chorus from the retreating forms of both Jack and Daniel. Jonas watched them leave, Jack with his arm around Daniel's shoulder, keeping him close and ruffling his hair as they left the infirmary. Jonas had been told Jack and Daniel had been close friends, but it was nice to see it with his own eyes. Daniel laughed and stepped away, swatting Jack's back playfully as they left Jonas' sight.

He'd had a blast. He'd left as a traitor but hoped he would be able to return as something else, as someone who could help his people and as someone who could come back to Earth for a visit once things calmed down at Kelowna. Yes, Jonas thought, there were definitely enough reasons to be up. Hoping he'd never run out of reasons to smile, he laid back and anticipated the coming meal.

END


End file.
